brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Goodbye Gift
Brawler: Penguin He is s soft toy penguin who loves to play clash royale, he also fights in brawl stars. Rarity: Legendary Main Attack: Cold breath - he blows cold breath that damages and slows enemy brawlers who are hit by it. Super: No idea. Brawler: Megalodon A fish who is more ferocious than the great white shark who can attack brawlers by biting them and can even swim on the floor. Rarity: Era Main Attack: Bite (no official name) - He bite brawlers who are in his mouth range and deals big damage, he can even jump and bite. Super: No idea. Special: Landswim - He can swim even on the land. Additional note: His movement speed is same as Mortis and Crow. Brawler: French Artist A melee brawler who can uses many different colours from his/her palette to strike opponents with his/her paintbrush for different status effect Rarity: Hero or Era Main Attack: Brush strike - Deals melee damage with the brush with different colours with different effects which is chosen by the player: *None: Faster reload speed *Red: Drain ammo *Blue: Slow *Deep blue: Stun *Purple: Drain health *Green: Heal (on teammates) *Yellow: Drain super juice *Orange: Burn (poison) *Pink: Silence (Make them cannot attack/use super) *Ferrofluids (material): More damage *All: All status effects (not including ferrofluids and uses 3 ammo spaces) *Crismon (red): Explosion *Grey: Knockback Super: Draw any brawler in the game and let it roam wild like a bot. Other notes: He/she is a french and an artist who brawls and has a movement speed of 700 (primo darryl). How about some merchandise from france, which is called frenchise. Brawler: ROS Representative The Rules of survival protagonist, can use all weapons from that game to brawl and has two other arch enemy from the two other games. Rarity: Era Brawler: Fortnite Representative The fortnite, can use all weapons from that game to brawl and has two other arch enemy from the two other games. Rarity: Era Brawler: PUBG Representative The PUBG protagonist, can use all weapons from that game to brawl and has two other arch enemy from the two other games. Rarity: Era Brawler: Magic School Student (Witch (Witchcraft)) Based on the student role (not particular person) from Little bitch academia, a 16 years old student who can cast vary spells on the brawl. Rarity: Legendary Attack includes bolt strike, heal, poison and alot more and including the spells that are in the LWA series. Uses the wand to attack, has 5 ammo slots. Other notes: Would be more fun to play as a legendary brawler as its uniqueness should be higher than that supposingly era. I fucking hate to describe it so little when i can spend few days of consistent focus to fully provide all the information that i have in my brain but i am completely fucked up, find out why on the many asterisks conclusion part. Brawler: Hacker A guy who uses a hacking knife to hack people and also infect computer virus to that brawler to hack people again. A pun to hack and hack. Rarity: Era Attack: Hack and Hack - Hacking people by hacking and meddling with that peoples properties by hacking that people with computer virus which causes some malfunctions on that opponent brawler. Super: Level down - Reduces one level of stats on all opponent brawlers until they respawn. Brawler: Stun Gun and Taser Brawler Description and attack: Uses taser as ranged and stun gun as melee, both attack stuns and stun gun does more damage, (no official name for this brawler). Rarity: Hero Super: No idea. Brawler: Tennis Player Description and attack: Can bounce tennis ball to hit enemy brawlers, custom bounce range each attack and bounce twice like bowler and can bounce over walls, and can also deflect incoming opponent projectiles. Rarity: Mythic Super: No idea Question Compilation Questions that we are curious about that we want to ask the developers the answers for it. : Q: Why can we match against with bandmates in brawl stars but not in clash royale? : Q: In friendly battle, when scoring own goals does this adds up to the banned value? : Q: Is ricochet's attcks patterns (directions) predetermined like pam or random like spike? : Q: Dynamike's bomb explode time is based on when its thrown from him or when it lands on the floor? (i think is when its thrown) : Q: Official answer from supercell curiosity.. Is Jessie Pam's daughter? : Q: Why supercell games allows multiple players to use the same username? : Q: Why does barley's attack puddle can go through walls but not dynamike's explosions too? : Q: Is there such thing as true blue and true red like in clash royale it does? : Q: Why is there no map having a single piece of walls, and does not have obstacles (like cactus) next to each others? : Q: Why star power damage does not charge up super? : Q: Will there ever a game mechanic which involves a one shot kill mechanic and immune to damage mechanic? Additional notes: This page adds the Community category. Alien Hand Syndrome This event happens when you press the home screen after the match starts then press the home/power button then left it until the time when you normally diconnects due to inactivity then go back to the app and it does not restarts and then you will see your brawler moving on his/her own without you controlling, this behaves exactly like the AHS (bot control). This was first seen when i was robo rumbling. Customization Information all about what you can do to customize your account and the available feature to customize. obtained, better box/chest if more wins.. Brawler: Telekinesis Brawler Description and attack: Ability to attack opponents directly without need of anything, can even move opponents, almost guaranteed to hit. No official name. Rarity: Astronomical Brawler: Fairy Tale Princess Description and attack: She is a princess from fairy tale genre and can cast magic with just hand gestures with vary attacks and others, no super idea, hero rare brawler. Brawler: Little Girl (Light a Way) Description and attack: its her from the light a way mobile game and her main attack can use her staff to directly deal damage to enemy in a certain area without projectile which is just some painful shits at that casted area and the super is light bust which is based on when she taps enough time then she releases the big fucking light like mikes super power only more powerful uhhh fuck..... and she is hero brawler and i have spent lots of fucking energy typing all these shits in one fucking day and i am severely exhausted and dont end up like a janitor... dduhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh............ Sneak peeks: *Attack: tap to deal damage from anywhere *Super is light burst *2 specials: lightstones and legobricks *satar power: inner demon (my idea) (not confirmed) New Specials/Star Power ideas The earlier entries which i had thought could be a potential ideal for specials and star powers (which is not found anywhere else because its a more recent ideas), here are more ideas in this page as i dont want to contaminate that page anymore. They can be a core special mechanic for that brawler or as a star power upgrade. Active These are activation based that are directly used by the player otherwise no effect. *Legacy: When you die, you can choose grant any teammate (or yourself in next spawn) increased attack and health (including super values of course) by 20% for 20 seconds. *Accelerate: You can choose (turn on or off this special/star power) to make your brawler move faster and faster while moving longer time (stopping will remove speed bonus). *Theft: (one at a time) You can steal opponents crystal and stars (transfer one opponent team points to yours not those on heads) (game objective items) and balls without the need to knockback them and steal opponent brawlers power up/elixir (maybe this move has cooldown to make it not op on smash and grab and bounty and showdowns). *Mimic: Ability to copy any brawlers (both friends and enemies) attack and super and uses them and choose a different target to copy, as long as they are visible on your screen to copy. *Mutual charging: This is a risky super as it can disrupts your teammates badly if used too much - Ability to turn on/off friendly fire anytime to your teammates and deal damage to them to charge up your super, makes your super much easier to charge up and unleash on opponents (teammates should be immune to super attack whether friendly fire is on or off since there is no reason to use super attacks on teammates). *Rebate: 20% of the damage you take from enemies will be banked into the rebate value that is shown to the player, it can bank the maximum damage of the brawlers' current level denominator health value which the player can press the "redeem" button to heal the amount damage that are banked. *??? "Squad and lay down on bush": Press the button to lay down position and improve your range and immume to all high ground attacks but you must get up again to move, if you lay down on bush the bush will be destroyed instead of you take damage from low/all ground attacks though bushes will not be destroyed for high ground attacks. Passive You cant directly use the ability because it already active for the whole time. *Dark Prince (not worth having a new page hah): Crusader - Increases damage, defense, health. *Unappealing: Enemies will not charge up their super when they deal damage to you. *Faster revival: Reduces respawn time (self), 3/5/10/15 seconds death becomes 2/4/7/11 seconds respectively. *Bush protection (bush protects you): When you are inside that bush and a bullet lands hit on you that bush gets destroyed instead of you taking damage (1 bullets per bush), unless they can see you in that bush like near enough or with bo's sight then you take damage as usual. *Juggernaut: Whenever you kill a brawler, your stats increases by 10% (and dont kill stat decrease timer resets), if you dont make a kill by 20 seconds your stats increase decreases by 1 (does not fall below normal stats), and if you dies your stats will go back to normal. *Zinger Stacker: Your main attack or super can stack status effects on enemy brawlers, like stacking poison and stun duration etc. **Type 2: Multiple minions from the same brawler can be on the battlefield at the same time *Reverse physiology: You and your teammates will perform better (maybe stats increase) when your team is losing (like enemy countdown, your safe lower hp, enemy higher star, one teammate dies duo sd, enemy team has more goals, below 50% health solo and boss, many bots near safe). *Hitpoints drain (no official name): attacks drains hp from opponents. *Keen vision: Ability to see opponents in bushes while they heals each seconds or healed by their allies abilities (like circling eagle's brother). *Concealment: Hides your health, super status, and mode values like amount of stars you have on your head etc. *Retribution: They will take some portion of damage back when they damages you. *Matrix glitch: When you attacks, your bullets effectively takes an area of its firing which denies the opponents on the fire area for the whole duration of the attack, like when jessie fires her bolt her entire bolt path (not including bounce) will damage opponents in its path while the bolt is still fired (area denial). *Distorted reality: Enemies will see incorrect values of interactables during the gameplay, like (example) enemies sees teammates 20% lower hp than real value. *Spy: You can see enemies' ammo count (real time), super charge value, their aim line on where they currently dragging their attack joystick to, and their respawn time (on the place they died). *Wild charge, when your attacks lands on enemies minions or safe or power up boxes, your super will also be charged up *Healing maniac (original name is medic maniac): Your brawler will heal every second without the need to wait for the 3 seconds (same percentage heal value as all other brawlers per tick, may be op). The same but takes 1 seconds to self regen instead of consistently heal is the Thicc's star power Well Oiled is added to the game, HM is ancient when compared to WO and WO might have copied it. *Longer shield protection: Respawn shield time increased from 4 to 7 seconds (not sure if should self only or also teamamtes) *Fight on!: When one of your teammate dies, you and your other teammates has 20% more damage and health (current health value also increase accordingly) and if two teammate dies, your damage and health increases by 40% and effect decrease once teamamte respawns. Shared with teammates so if you die the strength of teammates depending how many deaths occurs at that time, effect strength up to 2 people deaths, if gamemode involves more than 3 people per team then this effect is weaken to the same percentage with the sum of the percentage value comined to aboumt of alive players which is 40% like 16.666% boost each teammate if one people dies in 4v4 mode and 20% each if two people dies.. *Comsume less super idea (no official name) (may be similar to overcharge idea): You can use your super once it reaches 80% meter. *Inner demon: When your brawler dies, a powerful demon will appear on where he/she dies and chases the brawler who kills him/her, it bahaves like nita's bear but more powerful and faster, this mechanic will narrow the good time to kill that brawler to make when to kill time a higher skill cap ass thing. *Absoloutely hidden: You will not be revelaed when you attack and when you take damage while in the bushes (enemy that hit you will only know that they dealt damage and this gives them smaller clue on where an enemy brawler are but dont know who exactly (but should know because they know who has this special/star power)). *Spare elixir: When he/she dies, that brawler will drop an elixir bottle which only teammate can pickup (amount dosent more than 1 if so then the previous one disappears), teammates or he/she next respawn can collect the elixir to increase the damage and health by 10% and elixir effect does not stacks and will lasts until when killed (each teammates can have up to 1 elixir bottle at a time with this special/star power max efficiency). The elixir is the same elixir as the showdown and the count is indipendent from the normal elixir showdown count. **Creepy fact on why elixir only appears when he/she dies: because the elixir bottle is stuck in the body internally so when he/she dies then the brawler splatters and drop the elixir. *Extension: Increases time to end game with losing, here are the effects on the different gamemodes: **Smash and grab: opponent team gem countdown is longer (from 16 to 32) **Bounty ass shit: Additional 20 seconds to game if your team has lesser stars **Heist: If your safe is lower health then the opponents one then additional 30 seconds **(no effect on solo showdown) Duo showdown: Not similar to the conventional ones but still abides the extension, increases opponent respawn time by 3 seconds **Boss fight and robo rumble: unknown or no effect.. hmm..... *Laceration: Enemies gets hit by your attacks will starts their self healing 2 seconds later than normal (3 to 5), teammates deals damage to them after your attacks does not reduces time before self healing to 3 seconds. *Soul hunt (may be op), when an enemy brawler dies, he/she drops a soul/spirit (different from mortis), and if you confiscate the soul before the next respawn (will disappear after respawn) then that brawler will be soulless which means bot control instead of human control (lol) until that soulless brawler dies again (no soul drops again) then that next respawn of the brawler will be controlled by human once again (that confiscated soul disappears from your possession and automatically returns back to that victim brawler (that possession of the soul does not improve yourself just to confiscate it lol)), then this vicious cycle can start again lol.... *Ammo theft (original name is stockpile but its up since does not includes opponents starts and respawns with 0 ammo): When the match starts and when respawn, you and your teammates will have 3 additional main attack ammo and enemies will have 0 ammo when the match starts and when everytime they respawn since these ammo is stolen from them and we obtained it lol. **The super version but its not up since supers are strong (maybe only affects self) (this is different from the ammo theft ability since it already works differently): When the match stars and everytime you respawns, your super will automatically become full and ready to use. *Permanent Boost: Throughout the match, you and your teamamtes will have 5% more damage and health with this special/star power alone (which means not including other special/star power mentioned aboive or existing ones). *The cross: When he/she takes damage, 35% of the damage is return to that attacker. Might be really op so balance may be needed. *Telekinetic: For ranged brawlers, When a shot is fired the brawler can control the bullets direction slightly by holding on the screen to guide the bullet without firing another shot. *This means war!: 10% damage increase to the user and their teammates at all times and lasts for the whole match. *Accelerate: Longer moving will have greater speed boost, not moving resets the speed. *When Stars don't Align: Will be unaffected by all interactions from enemy star powers, not including colt's slick boots and shelly's band aid etc. *Morale Boost: ??? increased for ??? seconds? when an enemy dies. *Give Down (direct opposite as give up): ??? increased for ??? seconds when a teammate dies (stronger boost because not including own death). *GTFO, decoys: Deals double damage to targets that does not charge super (turrets, safe) (x1.0 instead of 2.0 for boxes). *Supercharged: Has full charge when start of match and adds 50% of super for every respawn. *Rule Breaker: Total invulnerability to bad modifiers and minecart (environment related). *Minimum Proximity: Your bullets range will never travel less than its supposed tile relative to you whichever direction you move, which makes eaiser to hit shots when you are moving to that target brawler. Works relatively better for brawlers with faster movement speed and slower bullet movement speed than those who are opposite of these conditions. N/A for lobbers. *Ghostly Save: When getting hit by an attack that would kill you, instead of indeed dying you will become intangable (attacks will just goes pass you which means immume to all external threats (including poco's wave and poison cloud and meteors but not including crow's poison, can be affected by friendlies) and invisible to enemies as well, for 1 seconds, recharges and ready everytime you reaches at full health. *Guard Up: When you take 2000 damage within the one second frame, you will take reduced damage of 40% for 3 seconds, duration reapplies when takes 1200 (accounted the dmg reduction) damage within the one second frame while guard is up. *Steadyfest: ??? (buffing to attack when attacking while standing still, only Y/A to brawlers with attack duration) *Good Atmosphere: Gives many small boosts to self and teammate in large area/whole map *Delayed perception: Affects enemies sight, your location and actions are delayed 0.5 later/delayed than what you are actually moving/doing in right now. *First-Aid kit: The first aid kit heals the brawler for 5% of hitpoints every seconds that is independent from normal self regeneration. *Combo: deals more damage for consecutive hits. *Tank buster: deals higher damage to higher health brawler. *Aggreso: Increases speed, damage, reload speed when near enemies. Its aggresive but sounds more mexican. *???: Takes reduced damage from single hit of single number of 2000 or more damage. *Skill Encouragement: Increased damage or ammo/charge) when not using auto aim in main or super joystick *Proximity bullets: enemies near the bullets but not touching it will still take damage from it, now sure if full or partial. *???: Faster respawn, reduces respawn time. *Climate Change: Alters game objective nearer to your team, like enemy safe is 1 tile nearer to your spawn, stacks with other teammates. *Unastronomy Stars: In every match, you can choose one of your teammate able to use two/both star powers in the same match (even if no star power), automatic if in duo and useless in solo. *Dark Shield/Dark Armour: Takes less damage for lower end of each single hit attacks. Based on dark creep from desktop tower defense series. **Light Shield/Light Armour: Takes less damage for higher end of each single hit attacks. *Unready: Enemies spawn and respawn will have them without the shield, 0 ammo, and 50% health instead of 100% health, and emptied super. All enemies in 3v3 and few nearest enemies in big map games. *Alive streak: 5% of level 1 stat boost when alive for 10 seconds and every 1% of level 1 stat boost for every 5 seconds, which takes 30 seconds to reach full boost of 10% boost. *Feeling Shocked: Enemies takes more damage when they are in bushes, inverse to amush star power of piper. *Draw a Card: He/she will "emit" another card as a attack projectile with the main or/and super attack when the match is in equal state (like equal gems, equal stars, equal safe health, equal power cubes to any opponent brawler, equal score...) *Equality: Makes minions like turret bears etc. be able to be affected by boosts like heals and max speed boost and control zones, just like normal brawlers does. *Guard up 2: If takes too many shots in a short succession, takes reduced damage until not taking damage for 3 seconds. *Velocity Crash: If an opponent moves to the direct opposite direction towards the player's projectile (up to 45° offset from center thus 90° total) (independent from facing direction unlike backstab which relies on facing direction instead of this which is moving direction), he/she takes 1.5× damage. *Early Access: You can attack once you reach 0.5 ammo without penalty but 0.5 - 1 ammo spaces will still take up the last ammo space to empty, also you can use the super once you reach 70% charged but above 70% charged will still consumes all super charged as the name suggest. *Servers Away: Causes the three nearest opponents to you to have their local server disappear (just like in beta where there aren't local servers yet) and thus making them have attack delay. *Sweating Cool (Meant foe Medieval Princess: When you move for 10 seconds, you will start to move 50 speed faster and reloads 0.25 seconds faster, not moving or attacking will reduce the seconds at the same speed (bonus disappears when value is below 10 seconds) as moving so keep up the movement and attack, attacking will +1 seconds value to it, max seconds value is 15 seconds. *Bad Atmosphere: When killed, 3 nearest enemies will LAG for 1 seconds and 2 seconds for the killer *???: When your projectile is near the wall it automatically travels with the direction of the wall (that takes lesser sharp angle to turn with the wall) and around it until it reaches range limit (instead of hitting on it). *Threat Crusher: More damage on brawlers and robots that are coming for you. *Wall Heavy Nudge: When main or super attack hits a wall (or multiple if big enough but supossingly single wall for thin attacks) the wall will nudge violently and hit any enemies hiding behind that nudged wall(s) (damage does stacks) for 200(old)/800(new) damage but the walls are not destroyed and can be nudged again (Wall damage range: 0.5 tiles, guaranteed hit brawlers 1 tile away from the wall). *Queen Chess: When you touches the very end tile of an enemy spawn, you becomes stronger. *Blood of Life: Taking damage drips blood, which heals teammates stepped on it. *Consistent: Your damage will not be less than regular on rosa shield and crow extra toxic etc. and you will not take more than the regular damage like lightning chain brawler's main attack. *Star Power Mimic: Ability to use any brawler's star powers compatable for that brawler. *???: Destroys enemies main (and?) super bullets. *Grabing Power: When you take a gem or star etc. you will get stronger for few seconds. Supers Oh, i also got ideas for supers but i dont know which brawler i put supers to. *Hopscotch: The brawler will jump multiple times based on where player taps on each time, each jump landing will damage enemies near the impact (not sure how many jumps). *Dream mode: When you activate the super, the next few seconds (maybe 10 seconds) of brawl will be recorded and that recorded part can be either kept or discard, if discarded then the brawl will turn back to time instant to when before the player starts the recording, this is like an inverse rewind maybe but weaker because if the next few seconds after the activation and things goes well then wasted and if not activate and things goes bad then busted (since this is not as guaranteed as the rewind super) thus longer duration. *Legacy (originally idea for super): Press the super button, then grant any teammate (or yourself in next spawn) increased attack and health (including super values of course) by 20% for 20 seconds. *Childhood memories: When you use this super, you and your teammates will be in their strongest state (when they were at their strongest time like for frank he has 6.333 tiles which is the longest range he has during the past) (if not stronger state in the past then no effect). *Pinpoint: When you use this super, you throw out a pin on a certain point of a map and it will stay there for 10 seconds (no hp; cannot be destroyed), when enemies takes damage while inside its 4 tile radius they will take double damage, quadruple damage if they are touching the pin itself (like pam healing station but has 2 conditions which is inside the radius and takes damage). *Literal Teleport: A fast charging super which allows you to teleport to any spot within 10 tiles from you instantly and gains 3 seconds of respawn shield. *Brand new: This super will fully heal yourself. **Brand new V2: Upgraded version, also removes all status effect from yourself and refill all main attack ammo to full prevents those for the next 4 seconds (same time as current respawn shield). **Brand new V3: Upgraded again, also grants yourself the 4 seconds of invincibility respawn shield. *Logic Bomb: Plant some codes into opponent so that when they do certain thing as the player specifies then that player will have get some bad effects, opponent will not know when the player casted the super and on which brawler. *Merry Go Round: Choose an opponent to mery go round (must be 2 tiles close) (including opponents minion), once chosen then he/she will run around that brawler for 3 seconds very fast (while running he/she is immume to damage since its deflected away due to the super fast running speed thus making the brawler surrounded by the runner attacks useless (unless its poco wave etc. and not taras card)), after the running duration that surrounded brawler will be dizzy for few seconds same dizzyness as Trumps's trump card attack. *Dark Passage: Casts a darkness area where enemies cannot see and a path of fire which and where enemies can see and they will take damage when they are on it, lasts for few seconds. Not sure sides darks (2) and center fire (1) or opposite. *???: A super that empties another super *Death Stare: Enemies got stare gets scared and will lose all ammo, super charge, and LAG for 2 seconds. Quests Can be either in clash royale or in rpg style where there are one quest to complete after the before one, much like story mode. But i seriously running out of time. TAS Team The team which is literally unbeatable because they uses tool assisted speedrun, they will know what exactly you are doing and has the ability to win the game/or dominate the game as shortest time possible/in the most overkill way possible respectively, the mosque would explode if both team uses tas because its much like the grandfather paradox. Intensity This page would shows alot of itense content of different sorts. Trolling It shows all about trolling in the game including what you do to troll in gamplay or non-gameplay or others like beyond app but still related to brawl stars. This are the list of how players trolls in the game: During Gameplay *Being friends with the enemy boss brawler in boss fight (which makes the fight become 4v1) *Doing nothing; AFK (Idling); moving but not attack *Own goals in brawl ball *Purposely dying with gems (smash and grab) or with many stars (bounty ass shit) *Firing shots at teammates (which waste shots thus effective nothing happened) *(Not against teammates and its different kind of trolling (fan named), also considered a strategy): In snake prairie, three of the brawlers group up tightly to be able to kill enemy in the bushes quickly as soon as they are spotted by you or teammates (because more vs 1 is always better). This method/strategy is way less viable and way more rarely used when bo star power is released into the game (star power which is released on all brawlers after dec 2017 update). *In showdown, and there are just 2 people left who are you with 18 powerups/elixir and a piper with 0 powerups/elixir and you follow her for a long time until its time to end her puny life. *Spinning, as in taunting players who are losing since your team is winning or when taunting your teammates when your team are losing after not helping on the fight. Non-Gameplay *Typing unnecessary messages *Changing band descriptions Prisoner's Dilemma This page shows is someone does something then this will happen, like when poco was so strong will people be continue to use poco because he is strong and let supercell see that his use and win rate is high and he gets nerf (betray, those who use are the betrayers and those who dont use because of awareness of this are betrayed more on the next several words), or will people refuse to let supercell to notice is dominance and to use him lesser rate so that supercell will not notice thus not nerfing him so that people can still use that strong poco in just moderation? (cooperate, like both gets reduced punishement because of can use less poco but the strong not nerfed poco). 3 brawlers: Melee Robot, Ranged Robot, Fast Robot These are the three robots from the robo rumble and they can become a brawler like the other brawlers. Rarity: all of them are commons. Brawler: Goblin Its a goblins from clash and he is a fast moving brawler who uses knife to attack, he is a common. Brawler: Construction Worker Exactly what he is, he attacks with the working equipments, rare brawler Brawler: Hornet small and fast flying brawler that stings people, rare brawler. Brawler: Pac-Man He is melee and rare brawler, he bites to gain life. Brawler: Trarryl A super rare brawler who welds three shotguns and shoots from right to center to left, attack interval is faster than darryl and slightly longer range than darryl and more damage than darryl if all three shotgun shots in one ammo hits the same target. Brawler: Caveman Epic brawler who can hit people with his bone club as a melee attack or to throw stones as a ranged attack. Brawler: Nanobot An epic brawler who is very small in size which means hard to hit and shoots laser and super can infest a friendly to boost them or an opponent to leech or debuff them. Brawler: Housefly An epic brawler, a fly melee attack by himself, can fly and its fast. Brawler: Rabbit Epic brawler, his movement is a jump and hard to hit, will only take damage when he is not jumping, his jump can hit opponents. the rabbit is based on the wizards rabbit in the clash of clans commercial. Brawler: Snow Pea Epic brawler based on pvz snow pea, shoots frozen pea which slows opponent as a main attack. Brawler: Rhinoceros He is ferocious animal which uses his horn to attack, can also charge at opponents. Epic brawler. Brawler/Skin Idea: Harajuku Ah shit... still havent decided but too bad to everyone, if a brawler then its epic. Brawler: Flamethrower Epic brawler who uses a flamethrower, not throws flame with hands, main attack can bun opponents for 3 seconds. Brawler: Darkfencer, Party Host, Scholar These ideas are from the ff4hol crowns, the respective brawlers will be their respective attacks of the crowns. Brawler: Catapult A medieval machine which can hurl heavy dealing damage ball (not sure if should splash), epic brawler with slightly slower movement speed and big hitbox and lots of hitpoints, it is a Heavy Brawlers. Brawler: Tourette's Guy Epic brawler, based on the himself danny he says rude words to damage and piss people off. Brawler: King (Clash Royale) Epic brawler who is a king tower king in clash royale and he shoots cannonballs from his fucking cannon. Brawler: Crusader Epic brawler who has high health tough to kill and does some powerful attacks, also has defense which means takes less damage. Brawler: Keyboard Warrior Mythic brawler who uses keyboard to shoots rapid keyboard pieces (or even uses keyboard as a melee attack when enemy comes close (as another attacking option), not sure about the super and other shits. Brawler: Air Cannoneer Mythic brawler who shoots air from his/her air cannon, the air packs a punch with knockback, the most important aspect of the attack is that the bullets are invisible to enemies since its air. Brawler: Football Zombie Based on himself in plants vs zombie, a legendary brawler, he is fast moving brawler who is lots of hitpoints and can bite brawler to leech hitpoints. Brawler: Utilitarian A legendary brawler who is super useful to the team, can support him/herself and teammates in many many different ways. Brawler: Peep Based on himself in arrow of time online flash game, a legendary brawler who can uses 12 different arrow attacks for different effects on brawlers including burn freeze slow etc.. Brawler: Photographer Main attack causes temporary white colour blindness, super fucks up opponents joystick (dont know how much damage dealt), legendary brawler. Brawler: Virus the virus itself and will infect opponents by throwing virus or contact. virus will weaken them and make them lose hitpoints overtime until they are healed by a healing source like pocos and pams heal. Its a life size as human and a legendary brawler, a very dangerous and deadly brawler. Brawler: Mathematician Expert in math, throws a single wide metal plate with fast reload time. Legendary brawler. Brawler: COBRA He is a agent from btd5 battles, he uses gun to shoot and can sabotage enemy brawler in different ways. He is a legendery brawler. Brawler: Dartling Gun Legendary Brawler, based on himself in Btd5 he shoots rapid dartling from his fast rotating gun, can change fire direction while firing. Brawler: The Log Based on clash royale the log, its legendary and it moves and can damage and knock opponents on its way, also used as F1 car's skin. Brawler: PewDiePie Its himself lol, legendary but i have no idea how his attacks are, maybe he uses pie to smack people. Brawler: Lolita Inspired from the lilita font from brawl stars, a young girl legendary brawler may be some relevancy with the lilita font but i have no idead about this brawler. Brawler: Veteran Soldier Hero brawler, he fights in the army for many years, his attacks has access to lots of military related weapons you could imagine, hit hitpoints is quite high. Brawler: Senior Assassin very skilled in assassination, can become invisible and dash kill etc and more moves that senior assassins can perform. Era brawlers Brawler: Journalist Era brawler, got hold a book to write what happens, dont know how he/she brawlers since i have no idea. Brawler: ISIS Fighter Era brawler whose main attack shoots machine gun based on each bullet with lots of ammo spaces (1 ammo slot is 1 bullet) and super can perform allahu akbar means self destruct and deal heavy damage to opponents near the explosion and also to behead one brawler which instantly kills them after the beheading. Brawler: Bulldozer Its based on the vehicle itself, era brawler, it can bulldoze brawlers and squash them and has lots of hitpoints but quite slow. Brawler: Gargantuar Era brawler based on himself in pvz, he is large and slow and lots of hitpoints (more than El Primo) and his pole will deal lots of damage, when he dies he spawns an imp. Brawler: Sorcerer Era brawler capable of casting spell that sorcerers normally casts like normal spells to curse spells and more.. Brawler: Boss Robot Era brawler based on himself as a boss in robot rumble, he is slightly slower than normal movement speed and can stratch opponent brawlers with his mace and also shoot rockets annother attacking options and tough to kill. Brawler: Rock Devil Era brawler based on the flash game dark age he is a large brawler with black nιggah skin and uses his hands to swing up and cause shockwave in front of him and his hands to attack. Brawler: Loan Shark The borrower of money to people, era brawler, he can use attack like what loan sharks would normally do like harassment and spilling paint and gang fights etc.. Brawler: Knightmare A powerful era brawler who uses a super heavyweight sword (style abit like crusader but not) and slam it down to make a long thin shockwave, directly hit by the sword is more damage. Brawler: Jeep A war car, fast moving can run over brawlers or to shoot with its machine gun, era brawler. Brawler: Astronaut An astronomical brawler who is an astronaut himself, he can use black holes attacks from his finger to pull enemy brawlers closer to him and some more attacks that i have no idea of. Brawler: Dragon The dragon from clash games and from the Players vs Boss Dragon gamemode, he can roar, spew fire, scratch and more. so powerful that he is considered an astronomical brawler. Brawler: Pop A fucking poptropican who can jump sky high and uses any kinds of attacks which exist in poptropica game, oh shit, astronomical brawler. Brawler: SBS Transit Bus A singaporean based public bus which is large and heavy and can knock down brawlers when it bashes them, start moving speed is slow and can go faster the longer it moves with a speed limit, era brawler. A skin includes SMRT bus skin (free). Brawler: ITE CC Student Genderswap of me, uses a giant projector to attack, super is invincibility... 900 health. i am ce nιgga. God rarity brawler. Brawler: Reddit Alien Based on the himself from reddit he can cause destructive attacks like shooting lasers from his eyes and other alien related attacks? Astronomical brawler Brawler: Anonymous Era brawler whose identity is unknown by most, attacks in a very wild manner that no ones has imagined. Brawler: Elite Bowler Hero rarity, a stronger bowler with more extravagating effects. Brawler: Wizard Lord Based on himself from btd5, he is a era brawler who can uses different virety of attacks like bolt bullet thing shit and lightning and fireball and more and his super is summon super fucking phoenix crow to fly and fuck opponents up real real hard bro.. Brawler: Clown An legendary/hero/era (i dont know exact fucking rarity because i am messed up my own dick) brawler who can throws in a stright line or lobbed objects which are clash of clans spells, like lightning heal rage jump freeze poison earthquake haste and skeleton bottle spells which eithers support teammates or to fuck up the opponents. He juggles spells as an animation... Brawler: Schizophrenic Schizophrenic person, an astronomical brawler who is so schizophrenic that he/she can alter the brawl world of certain things with just thinking (within gameplay). Brawler: Mega P.E.K.K.A A leaked mega pekka from clash royale who is the mega version of P.E.K.K.A., so strong that hitpoints are unbelievably high and his/her sword can one shot any brawlers (including shield invincibility brawlers) due to its unthinkable high damage of the sword and the strength (there are no known brawlers or objects that can survive a hit from the sword yet), but moves very slow. Brawler: Zeus He points his middle finger to the target to directly shoots a blue lightning bolt from his middle finger, his super may be instant win game (maaybe), god rarity brawler) Brawler: Lu Bu God brawler, chinese warrior who existed. His fighting style is the exact same in psp and you can control him in the exact way as the psp controls with many attack ways, super powerful brawler. Brawler: Enola Gay God brawler who is a plane can fly and can uses attacks of the enola gay does. Brawler: Grim Reaper Creepy god brawler who can slice opponents while draining their hitpoints and can scare most opponents with his other abilities. Brawler: Genius God brawler, the smartest person in the world who uses super advanced things in the world and maybe even attacks brawler with the intelligence. Brawler: Keith Based on the formerly top 1 player in brawl stars, but i have no idea for the attacks etc. god brawler. Brawler: TheLegend27 Based on the most powerful character from game of war, she can create big explosions with the slam of the sword which knockbacks brawlers. Brawler: Chuck Norris Based on himself, the high god rarity brawler, so powerful that his attacks can affects the other time period (i mean directly? no! not powerful enough, what i mean that is the damage it cause will be visible to the next generation on that place he fought). Brawler: Blue Octopus Based on the blue octopus soft toy, a he is a god also, and the high god rarity, his main attack is 8 legs punch in a 360 degrees manner at the same time and his super will drop a nuclear bomb. Brawler: Saguaro Its a Spike, but much stronger because its the same spike in boss fight as boss, like having bigger hitbox and faster movement and much higher attack and health that you think that people are using mode but in fact its the same health as the spike boss in boss fight. High god brawler. Brawler: Nokia 3310 High god brawler, the phone which is know for its indestructibility, may crap in attacking, this is the only brawler known to be not get one shot by the Mega P.E.K.K.A.. Transcendent rarity brawler ideas They are not brawler itself since they are terms more like which will affect the gamplay with the power of itself said. I dont have time to put each heading 2 for each shits anymore so lets speed up.. *'The Multiverse': ability to change timeline of the current situation, example when your brawler died from an enemy hit and changes this result to when your brawler killed an enemy instead which is an alternative reality. *'Infinity': ability to grant infinite stats like damage and health to your teamamtes. *'Supercell': a company, ability to completely alter brawl stars as they wish *'Energy': ability to directly alter energy of anything object in the gameplay like the amount of force and energy an enemy attacks has to zero or to increase the energy of your teamamtes or their attacks. *'The Big Freeze': make literally everything loses energy and decays due to time... *'The Order': Orders whatever and whoever to do whatever you or your teammates wishes (including ordering opponents to do nothing thus making them to lose the game), and even changes the attack order of the brawlers like if enemy deals damage to you first before you did then it will change that you dealt damage first before they did. *'Creativity': You can modify the gamplay however you like through your creativity which including legally adding your brawler ideas into the game and play them. Elite Barbarian Hut (and Giagantic turret and shelter) A building that spawns elite barbarian for a team which builts it or already appears on a map in a gamemode as part of it. The giagantic turret is the same class as the hut which shoots at enemies instead (not sure if should have hp based or perme) and the Shelter is the protection for the teammates. In-Battle Spells Maybe a gamemode interactables to cast it on opponents or teammates (positive effects instead). Game Modes New Modes (Ranked) *'Rescue piper': Based on the fat princess fistful of game rescue the princess gamemode, in brawl stars instead of rescuing the princess its rescuing the southern belle, the objective is to have both pipers in your castle, enemy piper is initially in your castle and vice versia and take your piper back to your castle throne while preventing the enemy do the same, pipers are not controlled by players its just that she fufills the princess role. *'Destroy the castle': First to destroy the enemy giagantic building which brawlers can be inside wins. *'Sky Dive': Based on the poptrpoica sky dive multiplayer game, your objective is to decends to the floor before the opponents do while trying to disrupt the opponents attempt to land. *'Hide and Seek': Try to find opponent brawler while he/she tries to get away from you with several obstacles and bushes getting your way, kill that brawler to win (cant kill in time to lose and there are two roles whihc are the hunter and the hider, if the hunter dies then will respawn). New Modes (Casual) Casual modes does not change trophies on the brawler played. *'Players vs Boss': 3 brawlers attempting to defeat the giant clash dragon and the dragon can attacks with breath scratch wind snort etc., only bot brawl and co op brawl, maybe based on time takes to defeat determines the rewards or its lives based is to kill the dragon before he makes all the brawlers lives to 0. *'Training': A special mode where you train your brawler through vary environments to level up your brawlers (only bot brawl) (directly gains power points/level up attack/health/super when trains). From Sneak Peeks: A minor mode where you can choose a brawler to do some training exercises to improve the attack/health/super, can improve these by some value and can also earn coins. Only available in bot brawl since its single player with only one brawler who is you to do some workout exercises in a gym room and no brawl nor co op brawl. *'Story Mode': Can be played in bot brawl or co op brawl, its a story based events that the player has to complete to experience the full story, can call players to help on levels that involves more than 1 brawlers. *'Hunting': Where you can casually play on an environment where you search for things and get them like resources or even animals to get whatever they have from them maybe. Light Modes *'Crack the Safe': Light mode of hesit. Its similar to heist but the player has to use the tools provided to gamemode to crack the safe, unlike damage based its based on how long you stand on the enemy safe to attempt to crack it, 30 seconds of cracking to crack open and win. *'Football international': Light mode of brawl ball. Its like brawl ball except that it takes place in a real stadium and has 11 brawlers in each team and there are lots of spectators there as an visual and there are 1 goalkeepers and the game is much larger and longer so rewards adjusted. *'Pilliage!': Light mode of smash and grab. This mode is where you attempt to pillage resources from opponents directly my making contact with them (uhh) or by killing them to steal their resources, more resources (by the end of the time or first to get this value) will wins. *'Dispose the Corpse': Light mode of bounty ass shit. Its like bounty but you can also bury enemy brawlers corspe for maybe extra points? In this mode brawler dies like normal human with body still a body instead of splatter/splatoon like in all other gamemodes. Maps Map ideas but i am still fucked. Bounty ass shit *'F1 Circuit': A circuit road track takes place in singapore f1 race area. *'The bridges': Based on the rum ham's ass idea where there brides in the map which gives the map has heights factor in it and has water there (or and?) fucking confusing because i am mindfucked by his ass. *'Esplanade Roof': Map where takes place on top of the durain building in shitgapore. Smash and Grab *'Old Crystal Cavern': Just the same fucking map except that its in its youtuber tournement form. Heist *'O.K. Corral': takes place in O.K. Corral, what else do you expect. *'San Francisco': takes place in San Francisco, what else do you expect still. *'Tutorial': takes place the tutorial place where the environment is the same, the tutorial map during its early beta. Shitdown I have too much things to do, so lets make it even quicker... Canal maze takes place in canal with a maze shape, Lethal Lava Land takes place in the same area name in super mario 64 and its ds, Gobi Desert takes place in gobi desert, Amargosa Desert takes place in amargosa desert in nevada, Sandhills takes place in sandhills nebreska, Idaho takes place in idaho (maybe farms), and Neitherlands takes place in neither lands where no lands which is a special fucking place which is scary. Brawl Ball Bay City, MI takes place in bay city michigan, Eastern Tennessee Hills takes place in eastern tennessee hills, and Myrtle Beach takes place in myrtle beach south carolina. Boss Fight Las Vegas, takes place in the las vegas casino indoors and Red Rock Canyon takes place in red rock canyon nevada. Robo Rumble Boston takes place in the boston park area and The Great Wall of China takes place in the great wall of china on top of the walls. Other Modes I dont know, its map ideas for other concepted gamemodes but i have no more energy to generate any ideas for these. Fan Stories Stories written by players who knows/plays brawl stars about brawler happenings. My life as Jessie describe the life of her living, Stormy Plains: A Showdown Story: theweeklybrawler site page story that i just put here for no reason (r.i.p. the weeklybrawler because brawl stars sucks millions asses), and finally 1v1 Tournament in the Colosseum describes the story of a brawler's experience on parcipating on this gamemode or the whole event story in general (only one of these not fucking shit both). Beginner's Guide This page would shows the guide of how to play the game for beginners. Strategy Guides Vary of strategy guides are explained on this page. Brawler: Historian A brawler who has studied in lots of history classes, also can uses very vary weapons from different time period to fight since he/she knows about those. Era brawler (but with astronomical rare brawler power? not confirmed). Brawler: Archaeologist Studies in lots of archaeology instead, has the ability to use artifacts as weapons to fight in vary ways like( or from??) casting some magic from the stone to something else completely different? Era brawler (but with astronomical rare brawler power also? not confirmed). Pronunciation Paradox Which pronunciation is the correct in the given word? Is it because of uk us pronunciation differences? Let a Tara the arabic or egyptian brawler for example.. *Tara - tear-ra (lex and kairos)/tar-ra (rob stark) *Tera - tear-ra/tee-ra *Tira - tee-ra/tie-ra, tai-ra *Tora - tor-ra (Thor pronounce)/too-ra *Tura - too-ra/tui-ra These are the example of the pronunciation paradox Facts This page shows the facts about the game right now. Based on Double D's Facts Book's contents (meme). *'Spike is better than crow' *The game is going global *Updates are almost non-existent *KairosTime is enjoying Brawl Stars now Logic Riddles This page has logic riddles of asking the cause of/why this would happens.. This page is inspired by Dark Stories App (i also buy all riddles) Lets see the riddles. *Question: You know that that player is usually just moving in small steps to afk and avoid getting disconnected (because you seen the same player did that before multiple times), why does that player all of sudden in this match attacks (auto aim) every <15 seconds to avoid disconnected instead? Solution: Because that player was using auto tapping tools (can be software or hardware based) since its a new way to avoid disconnecting and can no need to stay on the device anymore while it does the work. Brawler: Detective (no official name) Based on Sherlock Holes' role, detective. Not sure what the main attack or super is, the special allows him/her to see footsteps of enemies very clearly due to the super sharp vision and twice the footsteps distance (to give you and teammates more clue on where they are of where they last known when they entered the bushes, and maybe another special. Its legendary brawler like Princess Who, may be a equivalent brawler in terms of who its based on and also have a doctor who skin for this female brawler, but who knows? Update: This and PW will be uniqueness equalavent to era brawlers lol i am not sure if they should stay legend which is too fucking cheap or mmove to era to be just right, of course more unique than the hero rares. Footstep is the special and star power will be spy from tara, motherfucker that is my idea, no super idea... main attack is a focused beam of the giant magnifying glass of smaller area for larger damage or larger area for smaller damage, distance dependant of attack joystick... but too fucking hard but will not go beyong era even if really so. Brawler: Royal Recruit Based on himself from clash royale but one instead of six of course, he is a common brawler but powerful. His main attack is spear poke which is melee and his super is Frisbee Run, which he throws his shield a distance to hurt opponents and then he quickly dash quickly to his shield which his quick run which will also hurts his opponents to catch up with his frisbee shield, and his special is the shield which he protects himself which makes him takes reduced damage if the shield is facing to the direction of the incoming attack (not sure if should based on the direction he faces or can change direction of shield face based of players' control). Brawler: A brawler from another planet (should be an alien) (no official name) I only thought of these, so i have no idea at all, should be astronomical. Maybe has the ability to attack multiple times to get an another attack the stronger ones but not super which is like attack 1a like mini super but who knows, or even shoot out bullets which the bullet itself can also shoots bullets which this is minions insanity where bullet itself becomes crazy amount of minions shooting but who knows what (or even bullets that becomes mines)? maybe these idea i all talked here may be applied on other brawlers that i may not know! Brawler: A brawler who can attacks with hot ice and cold fire Also only thought of these, so also no idea at all, its hero i guess. Brawler: Who has two sets of health Two seperate health that when the first set of health depletes the brawler changes form ie. becomes enrage and deals more damage/another attack or attributes on second form and defeat the second form to actually kill the brawler, and full helath for 10 seconds to restore first form which means full health overall. Brawler: Mary (and the little lamb) Expected fifth legendary brawler, with mian attack shoots a stright line of area damage of long range then the projectile falls down on the ground and stays there for few more seconds before fading which is less damage than the initial hit, while the super is sheep is obvious but i need to think to make this brawler unique enough to be legendary but at the same fucking time not too unique that it exceeds legendary. A bralwer who have to drag joystick to opposite direction to attack with main/super to attack the intended direction maybe a slinger shot based... Conclusion *Those are the new pages i planned to add, but my computer has fucked up and lost all its precious data which caused me to lose all my motivation to continue adding content so i just do the final edits before i fully retire, also i hate brawl stars so much too.. eat my shit, the fucked up event. *Fuck supercell for removing pratice mode in the shitty 6 dec 2018 update, this is one more reason i am hating on brawl stars, they removed pratice mode to earn keys so that i can no longer farm keys in the stress-free manner (i rather has zero stress then too much stress with first win rewards), i hate brawl stars because supercell adds the feature i dislike as well as removing the feature i love! I am quitting the shitty game because of these fucks. Goodbye everyone from brawl stars and take care!!!!!! Category:Others Category:Brawlers Category:Legendary Brawlers Category:Era Brawlers Category:Hero Brawlers Category:Brawler with star powers Category:Brawler with specials Category:Mythic Brawlers Category:New Mythic Brawlers Category:Sports Brawlers Category:Community Category:Fun Category:Informational Pages Category:Common Brawlers Category:Rare Brawlers Category:Super Rare Brawlers Category:Reddit Category:Astronomical Brawlers Category:God Brawlers Category:Transcendent Brawlers Category:Dark Events Category:Light Events Category:Unranked Events Category:Ranked Events Category:Events Category:Crappy Pages Category:Adding fuel to fire attacks Category:21th Century Brawler Category:Heavy Brawlers Category:Clash Brawlers Category:Main attack with effects Category:Main attack with effects Type B Category:Main attack with effects Type E Category:Brawler with specials/star power type A Category:Brawler with specials/star power type P Category:High-God Brawlers